Darren D'Aiterio
Darren Jonathan D'Aiterio is a character that got his start on a series called Tainted Love, and then moved to its spin-off, Resort, and is now on Harpers Falls. Darren is played by Jared Padalecki, best known for his role on the long-running series, Supernatural. Libby's better half A somewhat passionate person, prone to getting into a lot of scrapes, but always means well, Darren D'Aiterio knows what he is doing, but he always has the best interests of the people he loves in mind, always. Having grown up in Monrovia, California, Darren grew up in a family full of cooking. His paternal grandmother was a cook in a Los Angeles restaurant, and that planted the seeds of him wanting to work in restaurants. While in college, he met several people whom he would maintain ties with for a long while. Namely four fraternity brothers, Aaron Atherton who later became his boss; Rusty Brown; Albie Neuenworth, his best friend; and Jason Mitchell. At that time, he also met obnoxious sorority sister, Jennifer Barrett; and was casually dating a student named Libby Smas. Darren is a very compassionate and caring person, in spite of his impulsiveness. He is very protective of those he loves. In fact, when it comes to his best friend, Albie, he is VERY ferocious when it comes to his buddy's welfare. He and Jason will walk over fire and broken glass for him. And Libby had always loved Albie. He was as snarky and sarcastic as she can be, and that placed them as equals. Back then, a hard-core partier, Darren and Libby had attended a party at The Viper Room in Los Angeles, the same party where River Phoenix had died due to drug overdose. Libby had been implicated in that, and because he did not defend her, she was very angry at him for a long time. However, after a while, Libby had been convinced by Albie that Darren had defended her, staunchly, in fact. He also revealed that it was Jennifer who had spread the rumor about her killing River Phoenix. To get even with Libby and Darren, Jennifer had filed a false report about Libby having supplied drugs. Darren and Albie worked hard to get the charges overturned and dismissed. Libby hated Jennifer from then on because of that. After a while, Darren was offered a job at a restaurant called Elixir, which was owned by his former frat brother, Aaron, and his parents, David Rizzo and Cathy Rizzo. He worked as the host, and that allowed him to get a good fix on his life. Libby also worked as a hostess, but at that time, they were still on the outs. After Elixir was sold, due to Jennifer's conniving, Darren worked at the Futura Resort in Orlando, Florida. Libby also was working there. After Albie convinced Libby that Darren had loved her, had ALWAYS loved her, Darren knew that Libby was the one he wanted. They got married at the Disney Wedding Chapel near the Futura. After Sarah Jo McArthur, the manager of the Futura, passed away due to cancer, Darren and Libby moved to New York City (after a brief time of running their own restaurant in Los Angeles), along with Albie and Jason and they shared a loft in Manhattan, where Jason, Libby and Darren worked at a restaurant and Albie worked for ABC News as a staff writer. When Aaron and his now-husband, Rusty, opened a new bistro in Back Bay Boston, they talked Darren and Libby to move to Boston. Jason and Albie were with them of course. They found a loft on Commonwealth Avenue, where they met their new neighbors, Violet Harper; and her best friends, Lois and Lucia Jensen, who moved into a nearby loft. They all became the best of friends. They still deal with Jennifer, now Darren knowing what a troublemaker she really was. However, in spite of that, Darren is happy. He is with the woman he loves and working in restaurants again, and sharing his life with his family, his wife, and his best friend and his spouse. He is very fortunate. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Characters from other stories